degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sav-Jenna Friendship
The friendship between Sav Bhandari and Jenna Middleton is known as Senna (S'av/J'enna) or Jav (J'enna/S'av). Friendship History Overview Jenna had an unrequited crush on him during Season 10, while she was single and pregnant. After breaking down in front of Sav because she felt entirely alone, as a nice gesture, Sav offered to go to her prenatal class with her. Taking it as a sign that he was interested in her, Jenna developed a crush on him, and thought that the two of them were going to be together. Jenna kissed him after the two performed their duet at a school dance. Jenna even went as far as challenging Holly J. Sinclair, Sav's girlfriend at the time, to a competition for Sav's heart. However, Sav told Jenna that he wasn't interested in her in a romantic way, but her pursual of him partly led to the break up between him and Holly J., as Holly J. confessed that she had cheated on him with Declan Coyne. Jenna made it her mission to get the two back together, and even went as far as faking that she was in labor to get the two to talk to one another. Holly J. and Sav reunited, and Jenna and Sav became friends, even working on a music project together later in the year. Season 10 In Halo (1), Jenna complained to Sav about K.C. and her pregnancy, so he gave her advice. He ended up going to a prenatal class with her where she developed a crush on him. They performed a song together on stage and were a hit. After, they celebrated backstage and Jenna kissed him, though Sav was clearly taken back and not interested, he didn't tell her about his relationship with Holly J. In Halo (2), Jenna continued to try and steal Sav from Holly J., but he told Jenna that Holly J. was his girlfriend and she got the wrong impression. Jenna was highly upset by this, but when she found out Holly J. and Sav were on the rocks, she decided to fix their relationship. She managed to do this, and got back together with K.C. Season 11 In''' Spring Fever, both Jenna and Sav attend the same Keke Palmer concert. When Sav goes on stage with Keke, Jenna cheers for him. In '''Lose Yourself (1), Jenna and Sav agree to work on a music project together. Sav is having trouble writing a song for the school's play, and asks Jenna if she could jam with him in the music room. In Lose Yourself (2), Jenna and Sav present their song to Ms. Oh, who is impressed with the song. Ms. Oh compliments Sav's musical prowess, and he says he couldn't have done it without Jenna and Mo, which makes Jenna smile. Jenna later thanks Alli for telling her that Sav needed music help, as she said that "they rocked it". Rival Relationships *Sav-Holly J. Relationship *K.C.-Jenna Relationship Trivia *Jenna is best friends with Sav's little sister, Alli. *They are both friends with Anya MacPherson and Chantay Black. *They both have a passion for music. *They kissed but never dated. Quotes *Sav: Okay, that dance was lame, but playing with you was the best ever! Gallery Halo-pt1-12.jpg Halohgjhgjgjh.PNG Hdfsdfsdf.PNG Cover-31.jpg Savjenna.jpg Degrassi-episode-31-18.jpg Halo-pt-2-6.jpg Episode-32.jpg Halo2dfdf545.PNG Halo2323.PNG Degrassi-episode-32-02.jpg 45654.jpg 67ytr.jpg 89ui.jpg 98ijs.jpg 5464t.jpg 89uij.jpg 89iu.jpg 786hjmj.jpg 5687hj.jpg 9878iu.jpg 98jk.jpg 9878j.jpg 464tr.jpg 8767hj.jpg 789m.jpg 98kl.jpg 97ijk.jpg 78ij.jpg 89uijk.jpg 876uj.jpg 908ikj.jpg JENNA-AND-SAV.jpg 98uhgjk.jpg 89uig.jpg 7yuj.jpg 897897h.jpg 86778j.jpg 87u.jpg 78678hh.jpg 76y.jpg 987kj.jpg 87uk.jpg 456fg.jpg 876uhj.jpg 876uhg.jpg 78878h.jpg 78ujh.jpg 87jm.jpg 87iuj.jpg 987j.jpg 65yh.jpg Halo3423rm.PNG Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.05.08 AM.png Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Interactions